


Cobwebs and Giggles

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fun for the gang!  What have the gang got planned for Halloween or more specifically Gwen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to experiment with them from time to time.

 

Latest challenge set by zazajb.  Loving every minute of the challenges.  Thank you so much D  
  
Master list [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3232.html)  
 

If there was one thing Gwen hated and that was spiders. She had volunteered to go and check out the spike from the rift. How was she to know it was in a disused warehouse. Entering the warehouse she walked straight through a massive cobweb. It stuck to her hair, her face and as she brushed it away she was sure something ran across the back of her hand. She shuddered and screamed. Jack, Ianto and Owen were sat in the SUV waiting for her to report. As she screamed the three of them shot out the vehicle and were making their way into the building when she told them everything was alright, it was a cobweb she had walked through.

“Gwen are you sure everything’s ok?” questioned Jack, secretly grinning and trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, Jack I’m fine. I just hate spiders and cobwebs. No need to panic, nothing’s chasing me!”

“What can you see? Is there anything out of the ordinary, or can we go back to the hub?”

“Can’t see anything. Are we sure the co-ordinates are correct?”

Tosh had been listening to her friends’ conversation and interrupted.

“Yes Gwen, the co-ordinates are correct, but whatever it was has gone now.”

“Right!” exclaimed Jack. “This has been a waste of time, lets go back for one of Iantos’ special coffees.”

Jack brushed Ianto’s cheek with his hand and smiled lovingly.

“ _Oh please_..... here we go again. Can’t you two ever keep your hands off one another?” sighed Owen.

Grinning, the three of them got back into the SUV and told Gwen to come and join them, they were on their way home.

During the journey back, their conversation turned to spiders. Making Gwen shudder at the mere thought of one crawling across the floor, let alone her hand. By the time they arrived back at the Hub they were telling each other stories of their worst encounters with spiders. The three men deliberately making their stories more creepy just to wind Gwen up. Going through the roller door, Gwen was shrieking loudly with the _boys_ chasing her and giggling like girls.

Tosh began to wonder what had happened at the warehouse, whether some alien had invaded the bodies of her friends.

“Ok kids, lets calm down” said Jack breathless. “Let’s be serious. Arachnophobia is a horrible thing to have so let’s just respect Gwen’s feelings.”

Ianto went into the kitchen, followed by Jack, leaving Owen and Gwen to explain to Tosh what had happened. Ianto was very secretive making his coffee. Jack wanted to know what he was doing.

“No Jack, I’m not going to tell you. It’s a new blend I’ve found and want everyone’s opinion before I tell you what it’s called.”

“ _Please Yan_ ” pleaded Jack. “You know how I hate surprises, and even more so with your new blends of coffee.”

“Jack you know what you do to me when you plead like that. We just haven’t got the time right now. The gang will be waiting for their coffee.”

Jack spun Ianto round and planted the most passionate kiss on his lovers’ lips before his hand moved down to the straining fabric at the front of Ianto’s trousers.

“Just a taste of what will come later my love.” Whispered Jack teasing his lover even more. “Right, let’s get this coffee to the kids before they come looking for us.”

Taking the coffee through, Jack and Ianto found Tosh and Owen deep in conversation with Gwen nowhere to be seen.

“What’s going on” questioned Jack. “You two are up to something, and if I know you and your sense of humour it will be at the expense of Gwen.”

“What us?” exclaimed Owen. “We wouldn’t dream of doing anything to our Gwen.”

“Although!” commented Tosh “It’s getting close to Halloween and we usually have a party. Couldn’t we just do something?”

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, then at their colleagues, and with a wicked grin Jack replied.

“Oh alright then, what do you have in mind?”

While they were discussing the party, Gwen was hatching a plan of her own. She had decided to teach the boys a lesson. She went down into the cells and made sure there was an empty one, just out of sight of the CCTV, knowing that they could be monitoring her at this very moment. They never used this cell so she hoped she would be ok. As she made her way back up to the others she was grinning to herself. She had had enough of the boys’ practical jokes. Just watch out, Gwen Cooper was about.

“What’s tickling you?” asked Owen as she came through the hub.

“Oh, nothing, just thinking about the kids who come around trick or treating on Halloween. Rhys always has this werewolf mask handy to try to scare them before he hands out the sweets.” She lied, hopefully convincingly. She had to be careful she had nearly been caught out then.

“Right” she said “If there’s nothing more urgent, I’d like to go home and cook Rhys his favourite meal, it’s his birthday today.”

“No problem” said Jack “we’ve just got a couple of things to sort out with Tosh, then we’re all finished for tonight. That is unless anymore false rift alarms go off.”

“If they do, call me and I’ll come straight back.”

“No, you just have a goodnight with Rhys and we’ll see you in the morning. Oh by the way don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

“That doesn’t leave much then does it Jack? But we’re not as adventurous as you two!” Gwen shot back at them with a wink as she went up the perception filter lift.

After she had gone the four remaining colleagues discussed what they were going to do.

The following day Gwen arrived early for work hoping to be able to get to the cells without anyone seeing her. As luck would have it Jack and Ianto were still down in their bunker. She could hear talking coming from them, and didn’t want to alert them to her presence. As quietly as she could she took her supplies down to the cells passing Janet on the way.

“Don’t you dare say anything to the boys, otherwise you’ll be wearing a hood for the next month!”

Now she knew she had worked at Torchwood too long she was trying to have an intelligent conversation with a weevil. As she approached the cell she could hear noises coming from it. She knew when she left last night it had been empty, so why was she hearing things now. She approached the cell cautiously. Peering in she saw a purple silk sheet with something definitely moving underneath it. Knowing it wasn’t Jack and Ianto up to their experiments that she was disturbing, she’d just heard them talking back in their room, she moved closer. It was too small to be a weevil so cautiously she opened the door and went inside, all the while looking around to see if there was anyone watching. The sheet moved again, but this time in four different directions at the same time and it or they were making a scrabbling noise. Stop it Gwen she said to herself. There’s nothing to worry about. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, it wasn’t working. She approached one corner of the sheet and was about to lift it when four large black hairy spiders scrabbled out from underneath. She screamed, but found she couldn’t move. No matter how much she wanted to get away, her feet were not moving. They felt like they had turned to stone. She shuddered and stared at the creatures that were all moving in unison across the floor to her. How did they know she was there? What was it that was making them advance towards her?

Suddenly she heard a stifled giggle. She turned around to see her friends each with a remote control device in their hands, trying their hardest not to laugh. It was reminiscent of when she brought the pizzas into the hub the first time she met Torchwood.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” she demanded.

It was Jack who spoke first. “We’re sorry Gwen, we couldn’t resist when you told us you hated spiders, it was all Tosh and Owens idea, but Yan and I thought it would liven the place up a bit.”

“I hate all of you!” she screamed at them, but couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Oh look...... I’m scared!” mimicked Owen, before he was slapped by Gwen.

“Don’t tell us you hadn’t thought of trying to scare us” said Ianto. “Why else would you be down here early in the morning and in the cell that is in a blind spot from the cameras.”

“Ok, you’ve caught me out. I was trying to scare you, but it’s backfired again!”

The four of them went back up to the conference room and Ianto went to put on his new blend of coffee.

Once they had all got their morning drinks Jack reached into his pocket and brought out an envelope and handed it to Gwen.

“What’s this?”

“Oh just a belated birthday present for Rhys, we know it’s his favourite group, and they are doing a concert tour beginning here in Cardiff tonight. We all thought the pair of you would like to go.”

Opening the envelope Gwen saw two tickets for the Blue Gillespie concert and squealed.

“Oh thank you Jack, I’ve been trying to get these for over a month now. How did you manage it?”

“Er..... it’s not always what you know, but who you know sometimes. An ex is on the stage crew for them and he owed me a favour.”

Gwen thanked Jack and left to go to her workstation to ring Rhys with the surprise. Owen and Tosh excused themselves to go and do some work, they had noticed the look on Ianto’s face when Jack mentioned his ex.

“Yan, my love, what is the matter?”

“Since when did an ex owe you a favour?”

“Cariad, it was a long time ago and you know I only have eyes for you. I love _you_ and no one else.”    
  
Jack got up and went to his lover, pulling him close. He kissed him with passion searching out his lover’s tongue. Pulling Jack down onto the floor Ianto teased his Captain’s body in all the right places, and for the next hour or so they lost themselves in each other. Safe in the knowledge that their colleagues would be monitoring any rift activity and that they would not be disturbed unless there was an emergency.

End

 


End file.
